Light On
by Sonofthebattle
Summary: "Try to keep a light on when I'm gone. Even in the daylight shine it on. I'll be back one day, buddy. Promise." Don's POV, set as he's driving from his childhood into his new life.


**Light On**

_Sum:_ From Don's POV, the night that he leaving his childhood home of LA. Set to the song, "Light On," by David Cook.

--

He had never felt such an emotion as relief so strong as he drove away from that house. He was finally escaping, escaping it all...

_Never really said too much,_

He'd said it in so little words. But words weren't needed here. They knew. Mom and Dad. They knew, after all this time what he really wanted.

_Afraid it wouldn't be enough,_

He hoped he hadn't let them down again. He'd done enough of that when he was younger. But then, what was so amazing that he could do to impress his parents when they had Charlie?

_Just keep my spirits up,_

_When there's no point in grieving,_

He snapped his head back up. No, this was what he wanted. The thing he had wanted from the begining. To get away, get away...but, but not feel bad about it...

_Dosen't matter anyway,_

He can't stay here. He's been here too long, and stood in the shadow of his brother too long. All he wanted was to be his own person, and now, he had the chance.

_Words could never make me stay,_

And he was taking it full bit.

_When you know I'm leaving,_

But that didn't mean that he didn't feel responsible. That look...that look on Charlie's face...

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone,_

_Something I rely on to get home._

_One I can feel at night,_

_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm._

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone,_

_Even in the daylight, shine on._

_And when it's late at night you can look inside,_

_You won't feel so alone._

He knew that he'd never be able to get that look out of his head, that look of pure abondonment that masked his younger brother's face when he'd told him he was leaving. He'd done this so many times. Charlie could pull this so many times, and he'd give in. The bully's, the homework, school, chores just everything. In the past, all Charlie had to do was give him that look, and he caved. Charlie was his weak spot.

_You know we've been down that road,_

_What seems a thousand times before._

_My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons,_

_That roll out underneath my heels,_

He couldn't deny the face that he was leaving his younger brother behind. So what if Chalie's screewed up nearly his entire life. Charlie still came to him. Came to him to support, came to him for protection, came to him respect...came to him for everything.

_And you don't know how bad it feels._

_To leave the only one that I have ever believed in._

He was proud of his brother, had always been. But only behind the scenes. He'd never let on to anyone how proud he was of Charlie. He was the tough older brother, jock almost, and his geeky younger brother admired him and he brushed him off. It was the way it was.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone,_

_Something I rely on to get home._

_One I can feel at night,_

_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm._

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone,_

_Even in the daylight, shine on._

_And when it's late at night you can look inside,_

_You won't feel so alone._

Good greif, what was he doing? Did he want to leave or was he still caught up in the past? How long did he have to remain a slave to his past? Well, now, he was getting out. He was going to be free. He was leaving. Leaving Charlie and his shadow.

_Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck._

_When the signal keeps on breaking up,_

_When the wires cross in my brain._

But as much as he hated it, Charlie brought out the best in him. Made him a funnier, happier person on a good day. On a bad day...well... But on a good day, they were regular siblings. They fought, they bonded, they played ball and they loaded the dishwasher. What would he do without Charlie? Would he still be the same person? With his brother, he'd had to be the stronger man, one that was stout and strong. A rock. Could he keep that up, without someone that believed and depended on him?

And once he was gone, when would he come back? Would he come back?

_You'll start my heart again,_

_When I come along._

Someday, he decided. Someday he'd come home when he was ready. When he wanted. He wouldn't be forced, he'd feel ready to make the change. But until then...Would Charlie still be there? Or moved on to bigger and better things, the rift formed in the brotherly relationship deepened for all time.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone,_

_Something I rely on to get home._

_One I can feel at night,_

_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm._

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone,_

_Even in the daylight, shine on._

_And when it's late at night you can look inside,_

_You won't feel so alone._

He was his own man.

He hoped Charlie felt the same.

--

**A/N: **Yay, I finally did this! I've been wanting to write this story, and I was finally discplined enough to sit down and think it out. Hope you like it! Leave me a present in the form of a review, please!

PS - Both Chatper 2 of "Open Window to Reality" and Chapter 4 of "Superfecta" are in progress and should be posted soon.

- pm06


End file.
